Dejarse llevar
by Lilith Evans Black
Summary: "-Vi a Peeta ayer. A través del cristal. -¿Y qué piensas? -Algo egoísta... Porque si luego no hay nada más, no será tan malo, por una vez, dejarse llevar..." SPOILERS de Sinsajo.


**Este One Shot se sitúa en 'Sinsajo' y es la continuación de un trozo que me parecía que tenía potencial de fanfic.**

**Agradecimientos a Maia Sharairam y a Druida, por hacerme de betas :P**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

-Vi a Peeta ayer. A través del cristal.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Algo egoísta.

-¿Qué ya no tendrás que sentir celos de él?- pregunta Katniss. Da un tirón fuerte, y una nube de plumas cae sobre ellos.

-No, justo lo contrario – responde él, quitándole una pluma del pelo- Pensé… que nunca podré competir con eso, por mucho que me veas sufrir. –Le da vueltas a la pluma entre el pulgar y el índice- No tengo ninguna oportunidad si Peeta no mejora. Nunca podrás dejarlo ir, siempre te sentirás mal por estar conmigo.

-Igual que siempre me sentía mal por ti si lo besaba a él.

-Si pensara que eso es cierto, casi podría soportar todo lo demás- responde él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Es cierto- reconoce-, pero también es cierto lo que has dicho de Peeta.

Gale deja escapar un bufido de exasperación. No obstante, después de dejar los pájaros y presentarse voluntarios para ir al bosque a recoger leña para la fogata de la noche, la rodea con los brazos. Sus labios le rozan los moratones del cuello y siguen subiendo hacia su boca. A pesar de lo que siente por Peeta, en este preciso instante Katiniss acepta que nunca volverá con ella. O que ella nunca volverá con él. Se quedará en el 2 hasta que caiga, irá al Capitolio, matará a Snow y morirá al hacerlo. Y Peeta morirá loco y odiándola. Así que, bajo los últimos rayos del sol, cierra los ojos, besa a Gale y lo compensa por todos los besos que no le ha dado; porque ya no importa y porque se siente tan desesperadamente sola que no puede seguir soportándolo.

El tacto, el sabor y el calor de Gale le recuerdan que, al menos, su cuerpo sigue vivo, y, por ahora, es una sensación agradable. Vacía la mente y se deja llevar por ella, feliz. Cuando Gale se aparta un poco, avanza para acercarse, pero le pone la mano bajo la barbilla.

-Katniss- dice.

En cuanto abre los ojos, el mundo parece dislocado, no son sus bosques, ni sus montañas, ni sus costumbres. Se lleva la mano a la cicatriz de la sien izquierda, que relaciona con la confusión mental.

-Ahora, bésame.

Desconcertada, sin parpadear, se queda quieta mientras él se inclina para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Después la examina con atención.

Y ella hace lo que Gale menos espera: lo besa.

Katniss lo agarra del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrae hacia su boca, para devorarlo con deseo y sin control. Se siente arder, siente el fuego inundar su cuerpo y lo único que quiere hacer en ese momento es fundirse con Gale, sentirse segura, querida, protegida entre sus brazos, ya que los otros brazos que le hacen sentise así nunca la volverán a tocar, porque su dueño lo único que quiere de ella ahora mismo es matarla, no reconfortarla.

Se traga el nudo que se le forma en la garganta al pensar eso y empieza a recorrer el torso de Gale con sus manos, queriendo abarcarlo todo. Él mantiene sus manos quietas en su cintura, apretando los dedos para contenerse y no perder el control, ya que está seguro de que en cualquier momento, Katniss se separará de él y saldrá corriendo. Y ahí está.

Katniss lo separa un poco de su boca para poder respirar y abre los ojos, clavándolos en los de Gale. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, pero sus ojos grises, oscurecidos por las pupilas dilatadas y el temblor de sus manos tan fuertemente aferradas a su cintura que está segura de que mañana tendrá moratones con la forma de sus dedos, le dicen que él también la desea.

Pero también hay duda en sus ojos, él duda de que realmente ella desee eso, y Katniss comprende que él espera una mínima señal de que realmente puede dejarse llevar, de que ella no lo va a detener, de que no va a huir al darse cuenta de a dónde les lleva eso.

Y esa señal llega cuando Katniss agarra el borde de su camiseta y tira de ella hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza, y dejándola caer despreocupadamente en el suelo.

Y Gale se avalanza sobre su boca, por fin pudiendo perder el control.

Katniss acaricia la piel suave y caliente de su pecho y sube hasta sus hombros, aferrándose a ellos, intentando acercarse aún más a su cuerpo. Sabe que si se para a pensar acabará por salir corriendo y ahora lo único que desea es no sentirse así de sola, aunque sabe que su razón es egoísta. Puede que luego se arrepienta por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma, es consciente de ello aunque no quiera pensarlo justo ahora.

Y la línea de sus pensamientos se corta cuando se siente aprisionada entre un árbol y el cuerpo de Gale, y que baja un poco el ritmo de sus besos para lamerle los labios y susurrar su nombre contra su boca.

-Katniss.

A Katniss le recorre un escalofrío que le hace clavar las uñas en sus hombros y arquear la espalda en busca de más contacto.

-Gale.

La piel de Katniss se eriza cuando las manos de Gale entran en contacto con su espalda por debajo de la camiseta, y suspira.

No sabe qué pasará mañana, que harán en el Distrito 2, si acabará muerta o si conseguirá su propósito de matar al presidente Snow, si ganarán la guerra o serán sometidos otra vez bajo el poder del Capitolio.

Lo único que sabe es que en ese preciso momento se siente tranquila, porque no puede pensar en nada más que en Gale, tocándola, intoxicándola con su olor a casa y vaciándole la mente. Y hace mucho tiempo que no se siente así. Y piensa alargar el momento todo lo que pueda.

Porque si luego no hay nada más, no será tan malo, por una vez, dejarse llevar.

* * *

**Si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa, mis ojos están abiertos a vuestros reviews, que se agradecen mucho :P**

**Bss... ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!**


End file.
